Crafthammer Wiki
Welcome to the Crafthammer Wiki! This wiki gives detailed info about the Minecraft RP server, Crafthammer: Tales of Territhion. '**UNDER CONSTRUCTION, NOT DONE!**' 'Timeline of Territhion' 'The Races of Territhion' '-Dwarfs' Leader: High King Thorek Goldale (Blackholeson) '''-Elves' ' '-High Elves ' ' Leader:' King Breen (Void__) ' Capital:' Alvaen ' Characteristics: 'High Elves are the “''noble” ones of the Elf race. They are generally a few inches taller than the average Human, and tend to have long, sleek ears. High Elves also have pointier and a bit longer feet than the average Human. 'Colors: '''Most High Elves fly the colors ''light blue and white. '-Dark Elves ' Leader:' Unknown. '' '''-Wood Elves'' ''' Leader: King Kaweh (elnato) '-Greenskins' Leader: Warlord Urog (Kangster205) '''-Chaos' '''Leader:' Unknown. '''-Undead' '''Leader:' Unknown. '''-Lizardmen' '''Leader:' Unknown. 'The Rules' 'The Rules of Crafthammer' 1. '''NO griefing! Unless it is an admin event where you are told SPECIFICALLY that you can grief! If the building is in a non-protected area, you may rob it, or destroy A FEW BLOCKS, you cannot destroy enough so that it is considered GRIEFING! '''2. '''Remain in Character at ALL TIMES ( /t )unless reporting a problem with an Admin. If you need to speak Out of character then either use (...) or use the out of character channel /ooc. '''3. '''Use good English grammar at all times and not any other foreign language unless it is an IC language 4. '''Please don’t use emoticons in the IC (In-Character) chat. (e.g. or ) 5. Respect all the players. Unless it’s your character’s words pointed at another player’s character. 6.' Your skin MUST be involved with the character and the role-play.' 7. There must be at least one bed in each house 8. No use of ANY hacks, clients or X-Ray mods or any other external mod. 9. No Spamming. 10. No griefing. THIS CANNOT BE REPEATED TOO OFTEN. 11. Fear those with more power than you, they can smite you. I.E. (Chaos, Gods Mages) 12. You will feel pain. You cannot get punched in the face or hit with an arrow and feel NOTHING. 13. No underground farms or using mines as farms. Buy a plot of land for your farming needs. Also, no farms on rooftops. 14.'''No Meta-gaming, combat logging or Power-gaming of any kind. '''Meta-gaming- Knowing something OOC (out-of-character) that your character could never have known and using it as if your character knows. Power-gaming- Giving a player no chance to fight or speak, for example Get into prison. THUG: No we shall fight first. GUARD: No I caught you get to Jail Combat Logging - Being in the middle of an RP battle/ duel/ event/ being mugged/ etc. and logging off/ using magic to help you save your items and life. 15. No pretending to be other players. For example, changing your name to King Faelin and claiming to be king of the wood elves. 16. No racism. (Unless it is IC, for example, “Filthy orcs”) This goes the same for any Sexism or prejudice. It just isn’t nice. 17. RP BEFORE PVP. You must "RPPVP" before a PVP battle. RPPVP battling is performing a so-called "Emote" by typing a simple * in-front of your message. The message will appear as an emote, which you and the people around you imagine you are performing. If one player wants to activate PvP mode, he says "*Readies for battle." and that means you will have to perform that emote as well, or try to run by saying "*attempts to flee." A PvP battle is initiated after those keywords and you may NOT ignore or deny them. You must act accordingly to your actions (Flee or fight). We recommend reading up guides on the forums on how to successfully RPPvP. Note that battles CAN last on with RPPVP and the losing player has to /kill in order to finish the battle. If the RPPVP has gone on over 10 messages, the players can NOT initiate RPPVP. 18. Respect all the Admins, they’re there to help not have an argument. 20. NEW LIFE RULE. -During combat, if you are defeated your character forgets the event and events prior to half an hour. You CANNOT go back and join the fight again if you are defeated unless it is an Admin run event. -Also, you are not allowed to write signs or diaries for your character to remember what has happened sooner, who was involved or what happened. That information was not there prior to half an hour and therefore do not exist. -You cannot be told you have died, this is a big NONO. 21. Everyone is afraid of chaos. This is the FIRST fear that is used. Everything to do with chaos and chaos in general you will be frightened of. This is the ULTIMATE evil. Think Sauron in LOTR or Darth Vader in Star Wars but on a MASSIVE scale. You must be afraid of Chaos plus 2 other fears. 22. Please put the word Deccatus in the "Did you read the rules" section of your application. 23. You must follow the theme of the buildings around you 2'4.' NO 1x1 tower block buildings. They are ugly and you will be banned. 25. In a fight or battle, NO barricading yourself in your building. This is unfair and breaks roleplay 26. Redstone wiring and mechanisms are allowed but if you are going to have a secret lever then it must be behind ONE block only 27. NO TROLLING. THIS IS VITAL. YOU ARE ON A SERIOUS RP SERVER. 28. If you are a member of chaos, you should not walk up to normal players and demand a normal conversation or acceptance. 29. If you are not a member of chaos you loath chaos, remember this. 30. YOU ARE NOT A SMART ORC! 31. YOU ARE NOT A “GOOD” SKAVEN! 32. You must role-play as your race or character. 33. Normal people follow the law, follow them accordingly to your character (chaos/good. thieving/knightly). The Global Law of Territhion These laws are enforced in RP, so you will NOT get banned for breaking them, unless your character does not have the power to complete one of these) 1. There shall be no form of magic or spells casted within the realm of Territhion. Breaking this rule will most likely involve an execution DEPENDING ON THE NATION THE LAW HAS BEEN BROKEN IN. 2. You are not prohibited to rob one another. 3. Murder is an offense punishable by a lifetime of prison, execution or will result in the murderer becoming an outlaw. 4. Alchemy is banned due to the material used to create it is located in the Underworld. 5. All constructions within nation borders legally belong to the nation and trespassing is punishable by their decision. 6. There shall be no drug activity within Territhion. 7. Vandalism of property of one another is a punishable offense. 8. You must follow your king’s or leaders orders. 'Player Lore' 'Gameplay Mechanics' 'Myths and Legends of Territhion' ''The Navigator Around the shore of the capital of the imperials, 5 sailors were out fishing under the full moon and the bright stars. They did not catch many fish, but still kept looking for a better spot to fish at. Suddenly, the first mate pointed out a ship in the distance. Usually, ships would need a couple of men to be sailed, but it was a small sloop sailing slowly in the distance. The captain grabbed his binoculars and looked through them to inspect the ship further. The ship had no name, and no sails either. Only 1 dark figure stood at the empty boat facing them. The crew found this highly disturbing and yelled at the navigator; “Do you need help?!” The strange man stood still at the deck, still staring at the crew. They decided to sail back home. Once they had told their story they spoke of seeing things that were not there. They also referred the strange man to “The one who brings death.” The sailors ran off as far away from the sea as possible due to these events, but eventually either disappeared or were found in a lake, tortured and murdered. The Man of Coldflow River Stories go of the man of the Coldflow river. The spirit of a man whom had lost his daughter in the river. The man tried to rescue his daughter but was unable to do so. he managed to survive even though he did not save his daughter. The next days he went mad with grief. he stayed in his house all day telling people that the river was trying to get him to. Then he lost all that was left of his senses when his daughter’s body washed up on the shore in Raft. He demanded that her body be put in the river again, he said that the river would kill them all, people were outraged by his reaction, and buried his daughter. The next morning a trade caravan goes through riverside and finds the river is red with blood and littered with bodies. They also find the man sitting on a rock not far off shore, watching them, talking so that they could not hear. It is said that the man is still in the river, still alive, still mad and the river still thirsts for blood. He now grabs every inch of flesh that touches the waters of the river and tries to quench the river’s thirst for blood. The Lady of Deccatus You all know the story of the fair elven lady of Deccatus. The one whom gave birth in the 39th of Darkfall. The one whose son was born ill. She who traveled the restless hills. As she reached the top of the hills, against all odds. she was attacked by a pack of chaos worshipers and daemons. They took her and tore her to pieces, then noticing the child she was carrying, one of the worshipers was outraged and insisted they helped the child. The worshiper was ready to take it as his own, but the daemons had other plans. One of them took the child, saying as he held it: this one will make it to Alvaen, we will ensure he is raised with the royal blood. Then he touched the child’s forehead and spoke in the language of chaos. The child became faintly purple, then the color faded and the child was once again of elven color. The soul of the lady now roams the hills looking for her child. Many a traveler have claimed to see her, they claim she spoke to them asking them where the child was. None of them knows this of course, so they all leave her without helping her. They are all found dead on the 39th of Darkfall at the foot of the hills with frozen tears on their faces. It is said that at that night she comes to them and drags them to the hills. Stricken by fear they are unable to move, when she reaches the mountain she tells them her story, the story is so sad that when they freeze to death, they cry… cry like the baby on the mountain. The Magic Council'' The mages were originally a council of 7 wizards. Magic was still unknown to the mortals and was incredibly unstable. The rise of nations allowed the mages to get peace from the Territhians which could sense nearby magic. The 7 wizards were all unique in their own ways. They consisted of many races and mortals which all had different history separate from each other. The wizards first met each other in a forest that had not been explored yet due to the Territhian tribes inhabiting it.Those curious adventurers found hidden secrets below the Territhian campsites. They entered through a large gateway into a forgotten sacred city that was apparently used by mages centuries ago.The city was large and vast and consisted of many houses scattered around a large pillar in the middle. The pillar was climbable and the wizards of course walked the ladder to the top. On the top there was an ancient relic - a crystal.On the wizards way to the tower they argued and fought, but eventually came to an agreement to travel together as they saw creatures lurking in the shadows of the city.Morgrath was one of the six adventurers and was greedy, selfish and hungry for power, grabbed the crystal. The crystal unleashed a soul that flew around the large room until it flew into what seemed to be a grave.The grave started shaking along with the entire ceiling of the city, where skaven fell out all the way to the bottom, dying. Cracks appeared on the grave as a blue shining light illuminated the dark room where all the torches had been blown out due to the wind bursting from the grave.Finally, the grave lid popped open and revealed an old man with blue eyes; a Territhian. Sleenarch; a dark goblin threw his dagger at the Territhian. But he blocked it only by raising his hand. He stepped outside of the grave and stared at the people around him until his eyes stopped glowing.A High Elf called Be’Lakor Crimm approached the Territhian and asked for his name. The Territhian responded with “Hrólfur” and a happy smile.After hours of talking, Hrólfur had spoken to the six adventurers about Saul.Saul are beings. Beings that consist of both life and death, water and fire, light and darkness, Anything. Saul are controllable by mortals as well, but are hard to master. You can absorb saul by performing moves and motions. For an example, to cast a fireball, you need empty spot in between your hands to turn the Saul into fire and then wind to toss it. Saul can also speak to you, but only Territhians and Slann are able to speak to the Saul, which is why they are usually superior wizards. In order to learn magic, you must first understand the balance of Saul and be able to work with them. All of the six adventurers were of course interested in this object Hrólfur had told them and asked Hrólfur to teach them. Morgrath was the first to pick up what to do. He learned how to form fire and water within days. But Hrólfur saw how greedy he was, and did not want to teach him his most powerful spells. Sleenarch was the second easiest to pick up. Sleenarch learned how to heal and close light wounds. Merlin, a breton was the third to understand magic, but the first to understand arcane magic. Hrólfur considered Merlin his second best student right after Morgrath. Be’Lakor Crimm learned teleportation, but it was hard for him to learn due to him not being able to control the next position he would end up at. Alyssa learned how to control fire and water right after Morgrath, she was a Wood elf named after an ancient named Alyssa. Belathor the dwarf learned how to break through rocks and other ores in no time, and after that he learned how to control weather. Together the council moved out of the city and moved to a position above ground. They built an academy for other students to learn these spells. Hrólfur was a busy man and was not called the Realm-walker for no reason. He had business in all of the 9 realms, therefore he did not have much time to assist the other mages with their teaching. He would return once a year for his birthday where great festivals were held within the academy. All of the mages each had their paths and goals. But the question was if they would be able to reach them. New-Player Guides Category:Browse